


Like Clockwork

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, I know it seems like an OT3 or an OT6 fanfiction, Parody, Psychoteeth, They're just friends, all of them are straight lol, but it isn't, but just her voice, it's a FNAF fanfic, maybe i should just tell you, super straight, that's five nights at freddy's, type thing, um maybe scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do have a message I am required, by law, to read to you...here it goes. </p><p>Welcome to Rooster Teeth's Art and Gaming Museum, where we aim to educate and honor modern art and gaming designs, promote the future of gaming and establish a love of art in the youth of Achievement City! Rooster Teeth is not responsible for any damages to property or people, employees or guests alike, nor are they responsible for death, disappearance, or lost keys. We look forward to your...long career with us here at Rooster Teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the new Let's Play's that are out...here is the fic we've all been waiting for.

Michael tucked his black shirt into his jeans, adjusting the radio on his shoulder nervously. Tonight marked the first day of his overnight security guard job, making a fuck ton of money to just watch some art and make sure nothing got stolen. He knew that there were two other guards starting the same night as him but he wasn't concerned about them. What he was concerned about were the  rumors about Rooster Teeth's Modern Art and Gaming Museum, about how guards had disappeared and never been found again. His mother had blown a gasket on him when he'd told her, but the money was too good, way too good to pass up. She'd been working two jobs, hardly any breaks, for years and he was so fed up with watching her sweat over how much money was coming in that as soon as he'd turned seventeen, he had sent out his application to everywhere hiring so that he could help bring food to the table...or at least pay his phone bill.

His mother was already gone and they didn't have a second car, so he slipped out of the shabby apartment and locked it behind him before making his way down a flight of stairs and out the front door. The bus didn’t come for ten minutes and he waited at the far end of the stop away from the wannabe gang hustlers that hung out outside his building. 

He waved his frequent riders pass to the driver before taking a seat against the window. The air inside the bus stank like stale alcohol and sweat but he presses his forehead to the cool glass and stared at the passing buildings. It was the same route he took to school in the morning, driving past the nicer parts of town, reminding him that Achievement City had chewed on his mother and him and spit the two of them out whole. The bus stopped though right in the heart of the richer side of the city and a kid climbed aboard, fumbling with change to buy a ticket. The kid turned to look at the seat options -the bus was rather full of more than questionable characters this time of night- and he spotted Michael. 

Ray Narvaez Jr., t hat was the kid's name. He attended Michael's school, same grade and even the same schedule -aside from P.E. and Math- and he made a beeline for the open seat next to the freckled kid. He flashed Michael a half smile before taking the seat, pulling his expensive backpack to his lap and sighing heavily.

"Ah man, what's up?" Ray asked casually. Michael rolled his eyes but pulled his head off the window anyway and glared.

"What do you care?" Michael spat. Ray held his hands up by his shoulders and shrugged.

"Whatever man, just wondering what's happening, seeing as how we're working together and all."

"We're working together?" Michael asked, turning his face back to Ray's. "You're working?"

"Um...yeah. My dad has this thing that I have to earn every cent that I'll ever spend. And since I've just turned seventeen a few days ago, he pushed me to find a job. Kind of pissed him off that it's at Rooster Teeth but what-can-ya-do-ya-know?" Ray forced the words out with a smile, his dark skin flushing red.

"Oh. Well, I'm Michael." Michael introduced himself. He'd always assumed Ray was stuck up, always focused on his  3 DS or on the latest video game while Michael could only watch from the sidelines.

"Ray." Ray pulled the backpack to his chest but left it zipped. "So, you play anything?"

"X-Box sometimes."

"360 or the One?"

"360.  We're broke as fuck." Michael wasn't  ashamed to say it, just like he wasn 't ashamed to wear old clothing or shoes that wer e just a little too big. He knew that's just the way things were.

"You'll have to come over sometime and play with me. My older brother sucks so it'll be nice to have someone good to play with." Ray commented  offhandedly.

"Why would you assume I'm good at video games?" Michael chuckled .

"If you aren't, I'll kick your ass. If you are, I'll still kick you ass." Ray laughed. "I'm too good bro, you'll see."

"Sure, yeah, whatever." Michael shoved at his shoulder. "Move your ass Ray, this is our stop."

"Oh, sorry! I never ride the bus." Ray grabbed his backpack and slung up his shoulder and walked down the bus aisle. Michael followed him, glad that he at least got along with one of his co-workers, and the two exited the bus. The museum was only a block over, so they walked side by side in silence, and when they got to the large white building, they headed to the back door. The glass door was slightly open and the two entered, shutting it behind them, and walking to the security room in the back. A dirty blonde teenager was already in there, his feet propped up on the desk, a porno magazine hiding his face. Michael cleared his throat as Ray shut the door behind him.

"Oi!" Gavin's feet dropped, as did the magazine, and Michael laughed as the kid's nose was the first thing he spotted. 

"God, your beak is huge." Michael commented as he took the seat furthest away from the British boy.

"Look at you! Freckled and all pale. You ever seen the sun, jersey boy?" Gavin said stiffly.  Michael chuckled at the comeback, his forehead still screwed up.

"Michael."

"Gavin."

Ray dropped into the chair in between the two  with a cheery 'Ray!'  as the phone rang. The three paused, unsure of whether they should answer it or not, Michael and Gavin glaring at each other bitterly while it rang, and rang, and rang....

Voicemail kicked over with a single beep, and a cheery voice came over the speaker.

"Well hello there newbies!" The voice was chipper, a female voice, and the three were shocked into looking at the small black box on the desk. How did she know they wouldn't pick up. "Tonight is your first night here at Rooster Teeth's Art and Gaming Museum. You three must be really excited and I'm glad to say we are too! Mr. Burns has been having to do security in his own building for the past week and he's asked me to pass a message onto you. He knows how hard working the overnight shift is, he's willing to listen to any complaints you might have after a week of working here."

"So far so good." Gavin muttered under his breath.

"I do have a message I am required, by law, to read to you...here it goes. Welcome to Rooster Teeth's Art and Gaming Museum, where we aim to educate and honor modern art and gaming designs, promote the future of gaming and establish a love of art in the youth of Achievement City! Rooster Teeth is not responsible for any damages to property or people, employees or guests alike, nor are they responsible for death, disappearance, or lost keys. We look forward to your...long career with us here at Rooster Teeth." She paused, just long enough for the three to exchang e weary glances. 

"Anyway, now that that's out of the way, we can get down to it. Just so you three know, sometimes things at night get a little...hectic.  As you know, we have a section in our Gaming side dedicated to a newer video game called Lazer Team. The three main characters do have animatronic robots in that section that occasionally speak out loud or...move around...at...night.... But there's nothing to worry about! As long as the door remains shut and you are vigilant, then you should be safe! But...if for some...odd...reason the ventilation shuts down and you're forced to open the door until it's back on, make sure you avoid coming in contact with those guys. Nothing to worry about really, other than the last guard was...stuffed...into a robotic suit in the morning but we don't believe that the three did anything! They are just robots, after all!" Her cheery voice couldn't mask the urgency. "Anyway, sorry we couldn't be there to greet you in person, but we are sure will be fine until the end of your shift, which is six in the morning! Okay, well, bye!"

The answering machine clicked off just as  the lights shut off outside, leaving just the security lights shining on the screen that had all the rooms displayed. 

"What the hell was all of that?" Michael asked quietly, keeping an eye on the screen that had all three of the Laz er Team characters displayed side by side. The cameras flashed off, then back on, but all three characters remained on screen.

"Alright, so we just sit here?" Gavin asked, his hand edging back to his porn. Ray was pulling his backpack up to his knees to fish something out of the front pocket while Michael kept his eyes on the screen.

"We sit here and watch the cameras." Michael said. The screen flashed again, but this time, Geoff Ramsey's  animatronic  face was turned towards the camera. "Oh shit!"

"What?" The other two looked up at the screen, eyes focusing on Geoff's bright red ones as the camera blacked out again. 

"Something is going on here." Michael told them when the screen came back on and Geoff's head was turned back to the front. "Those robots.... The rumors I've heard-"

"Just rumors dude." Ray shrugged, his DS already out and open and Fire Emblem loaded up. "Just rumors."

"He's looking at us again." Gavin pointed up and Michael looked to see Gavin was right.

"I think maybe they're animated to do that." Ray still didn't look up, but spoke anyway. "They're automated to turn their heads on a timed interval ."

"That...makes a lot of sense." Gavin said sitting back. He retrieved his magazine and stuffed his face back into it shamelessly. Michael, who didn't bring anything to do, lay his head on the desk and closed his eyes, dozing off.

"Michael." Gavin's voice woke him up -shit, had he really fallen asleep?- and he sat up, yawning and stretching.

"Wow you butchered my name, you fuck." He teased. Gavin's mouth formed a tight line but he shrugged.

"Ray's dozing as well, and I figured since I've been up for the past hour and a half, that you could take a turn on watch." Gavin said. Michael nodded as Gavin passed the porn magazine over and leaned back in his chair.

"What's been going on up here?" Michael asked as he turned to the screen.

"I dunno, been reading the entire time."

"It took you an hour and a half to read a porno?" 

"Hey! I like the pictures too." Gavin said with a smirk as he shut his eyes. Michael didn't open the magazine, just held it in place with his hand, while his eyes raked over the screen. He left the frame with Geoff, Jack and Ryan until last, because that one honestly scared him the most, and just let his eyes graze over the screen.

He looked back to it to make sure he was seeing it correctly, and even rebooted the cameras -took too fucking long- to be positive. Ryan -the Mad King sidekick from the video game- was missing.

"Uh...guys?" Ray didn't stir but Gavin sat back up, his eyes frustrated.

"What boi?" Gavin smacked Ray's head lightly and the Puerto  Rican  stirred, smacking his lips.

"What's going on?" Ray's voice was thick with sleep but he still sat all the way up. He rubbed at his eyes while Michael pointed to the missing Ryan.

"He's gone. Ryan's gone."

"What the hell?" Gavin wondered aloud.

"Oh shit dude." Ray added, completely awake within moments. 

"Where'd he go?" Michael asked the two, flicking between the screens wearily. Slowly, he clicked the mouse, switching, until a camera popped up with Ryan smiling evily up to the camera.

The three of them shouted, Gavin leapt up from his seat and ran to the corner of the room, while Michael clicked away from the camera.

"Fuck, oh fucking shit, fuck." He'd clicked back to the other screen, the first one where Geoff and Jack were supposed to be standing, but Jack was missing too. Geoff stood alone in  the middle of the screen, a menacing smile under his handlebar  m ustache , and Michael swallowed bile into his turning stomach.

"Where's Ryan?" Gavin squealed, his hands pulling at the scruff covering his face. Ray's knees bounced as he gasped for breath. Air suddenly seemed to be in short supply.

"Check the vents Michael." Ray instructed.

"The what?" Michael was still clicking through the screens. Ray stood and pulled the system reset screen up, quickly touching the ventilation reset button. A red alarm flared up, loud but only three beeps long, and as soon as the reboot was done, Ray pushed the screen away. The silence was only int errupted by their harsh breathing and the sound of heavy footsteps outside the locked door.

"What's that?" Gavin asked in a high pitched whisper, his hands trembling. Michael shushed him as he turned back to the screen . Looking around the control panel that was to the left of the screen, he looked for any audio control. Once he found it, he flipped a switch, where a child's laughter rang out loudly from another room. The footsteps paused, and then ran in the direction of the audio, and the idea clicked in Ray's head.

"So sound attracts them. Whenever the vents go out, it sounds an alarm. If we catch it early I think we can avoid the alarm."

"The audio takes like thirty seconds to reset itself, so if we make any noise to attract them, we'll be fucked." Michael said. 

"We should get out of here." Gavin spoke up, his hands now by his side and his face set. "We need to get out. Didn't you hear her? Sometimes the robots realize that we aren't like them. They'll try to stuff us into a spare parts  or something."

"Gav's right." Ray said. "We need to get out of here."

"But how?" Michael clicked back to the first screen to discover that Geoff was gone. "When the hero's of  Lazer  Team are hunting us?


End file.
